chalkaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thanatos Squad (SW)
Thanatos Squad was an elite clone commando squad that carried out covert missions for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Comprised of four clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett, Thanatos Squad included RC-3333, RC-3327, RC-3307, and RC-3339—informally known as "Reaper", "Doom", "Scythe", and "Grim", respectively. Unlike most other clone commando squads, Thanatos Squad was not attached to a particular company and instead was called in do go on jobs which did not include any other troopers. Thanatos' most common missions included recon deep into enemy territory (often into the bases of the enemy), assassination of high-profile targets, and in some rare cases sneaking into an enemy base and destroying them from the inside while other clone troopers fought them on the outside. Their tough missions, quiet demeanor, and their sometimes sadistic ways earned them a reputation of fear from friend and foe alike. History TBW Members RC-3333 RC-3333, more commonly known as "Reaper", was the leader of Thanatos Squad. Reaper held the rank of captain, and was as loyal to his squad as they were to him. Despite his infamous reputation as being quiet and quite sadistic, much of what came out of his mouth was jokes, or other comedy-related things, although he often did keep to the sadistic reputation when joking. Like most other clones, Reaper saw his squadmates as brothers, and often treated them like such. RC-3327 RC-3327, more commonly known as "Doom", was a member of Thanatos Squad, and the others often viewed him as the second-in-command, although there wasn't an official second. Doom's jokes were the most sadistic of the group, and were often seen as the most funny by the others. Doom was the demolition specialist of the group, and preferred anything the exploded. RC-3307 RC-3307, more commonly known as "Scythe", was a member of Thanatos Squad. Scythe jokes the second least, but is also the most sadistic. Scythe was known as the weapon specialist of the group, and often used long-ranged weaponry and blades. Although he didn't joke a lot, he still enjoyed hanging around with his brothers as much as they did. RC-3339 RC-3339, more commonly known as "Grim", was a member of Thanatos Squad. Grim was the most serious of the group, and was known to discourage the others from joking on missions were concentration was important, although on less important missions he let them have their fun. Although he was the most serious, he would still joke around when off-mission, although he still did it the least. Grim was also known to be the team's technical specialist, and often did slicing and code-breaking. He was perhaps one of the most loyal of the group, second only to Reaper. Equipment Like all squads of republic commandos, Thanatos Squad wore Katarn-class armor, which was far stronger and more durable than the armor worn by regular clone troopers. Thanatos' armor was black, with dark red markings that were in no particular pattern. Other troopers often thought the pattern-less markings were supposed to look like blood, and some even speculated that it might be actual blood. Like the others commando squads, Thanatos was given DC-15s blaster pistol sidearms and DC-17m Interchangeable Weapons System. Each member was known to use a different attachment of the DC-17m, choosing it to their personal preference. They all also retrieved weapons from their different missions, and were known to have an expansive arsenal by Order 66.